The Ripe Apple
by Femslash08
Summary: Everyone thought Mirai Kita was the innocent one, the untouched flower. But no one knows that she is just as broken as Zero, if not more so. So, when she becomes a part of the disciplinary committee, she shocks all. Especially those who know about vampires when she, a new student, proves she knows of them. FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"If you're aware of that, why don't you add more members to the Disciplinary Committee?!" Zero demands. "All I have is her and she's useless!"

Yuki looks thoroughly offended. "Hey! I don't have to take lip from someone who is late all the time!" she yells at him.

"Alright, Zero. I have someone who volunteered. She have proven herself quite capable." Kaien Cross stood from his chair. "Zero, Yuki, I would like to introduce you to the _final_ member of the Disciplinary Committee. Mirai, you may enter!" The door opened and what was revealed was gorgeous. She had black and white hair that went down to her ass, and emerald green eyes. She wore a Day Class girl uniform, but had heels on rather than black flats. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a single red hair-tie. "If you two are willing to accept her, I can give her this!" Kaien held up a white armband with a red rose on it.

"I'm okay with it." It shot out of Zero's mouth so fast, they all looked at him with shocked expressions. In fact, he only said anything so no one would notice his had dropped at the 15-year-old's beauty.

Mirai smiled a little. "Well... with Mr. Kiryu's permission..." She gave a slight giggle. Mirai's voice was tainted with a Scottish accent.

"Just... call me Zero," he requested.

"Mr. Zero," she compromised.

Zero nodded immediately, loving the way his name sounded on her lips. Mirai giggled again. Zero could have groaned. That giggle was so sultry and innocent. He saw the headmaster look at Yuki and grin. He handed the armband over. Looking at Yuki, he saw her wide smile as well. He made a mental note to smack her later.

"May I ask: could you show me the ropes. I can fight with my sword, but I don't know my way around campus quite yet."

"Sure," he replied without missing a beat. He held out his arm like a gentleman, and Mirai looped hers through his. Zero walked out with him, showing the newest member of the school around. "What did you mean "yet"? You're new, after all. Was today your first day?" he asked.

Mirai shook her head, her icy bangs swaying back and forth. "No, I've gone to this school for - this year makes - 3 years. You simply never noticed me for I do not pin over the Night Class nor am I Yuki," she began. "That is originally why I began training with an anti-vampire weapon, The Moon Sword - to get within your sights. But now I realize that I am too late. I see the way you look at Yuki; you pin after her, but I am still willing to help the school."

Zero thought about it and felt immensely guilty. "Oh, I'm so sor-" He was cut off my his own groaning. He rested his hands on his head.

"Mr. Zero?"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a packet, but he dropped it.

Mirai gasped when she recognized it. She squatted and picked it up, taking a tablet out and giving it to her fellow committee member. "I will keep your secret, Mr. Zero. You may trust me," she whispered. He ate is greedily and then collapsed. Mirai lifted his arm over her shoulder and took him back to his dorm. The next morning she was up and ready for the day, which went on without a hitch.

* * *

On the night patrol, Mirai saw Yuki in a Night Class student's grasp. He scrapped her palm with his fang. The Day Class students off to the side almost fainted. Mirai jumped off the balcony. She pulled out the Moon Sword, Luna, and pointed it at the Night Class students. "I am not aware of your names, but I am aware that you need to release Yuki!" she demanded.

"I-is Aido a vampire?" a girl from behind her squeaked.

So, that was his name! "No, Amari. We are practicing for a Night Class play. It is about a school called "Knights". Contrary to the belief that it is about vampires, it is, in fact, about a school to train students to fight the creatures of the night," Mirai spat out the lie. "The fangs are fake, but glued to his actually blunt teeth. Mr. Aido, release Yuki. The play is not till the end of the year and you do not know your lines," she hissed. When he did not budge, she shot forward, slicing his arm open. The blood made the girls faint.

Yowling in pain, Aido threw Yuki away from himself. He whirled around to look at the human who dared harm him. He had every intention of draining her, but was distracted by her neck. Not only was her hair up, but she held her chin high, exposing it all the way. "You know, I could kill you," he growled.

"You know? You could try..." She helped Yuki up, never breaking his gaze. The red did not seem to make the green waver or uncomfortable. Suddenly, Zero and Kaname showed up. Kaname assured that those two would be taken care of.

He began to say that the Day Class students' memories would be taken, but Yuki told them how Mirai lied. "And tomorrow, I'll tell them that the blood was fake!" Yuki added.

Mirai didn't know what it was, and she wouldn't ever admit it, but something about the Pureblood made her freeze. Her gaze remained on him, and thankfully, she still maintained control of what it looked like. She made sure that it was a distrustful and cautious look. When they walked away, Mirai waited until they were out of sight, but could still hear them. "Yuki," she began. "If any vampire ever does that to you again, I will kill them. If I get punished for it, then so be it." She walked away, leaving Yuki and Zero alone.

* * *

"Yuki's blood was so delicious. And that other girl, Mirai, I can imagine the sweet taste of _her_ blood," Aido all but moaned.

Kaname slapped him. When walking back into his room, he licked his finger which now had Aido's blood on it. "Yuki," he murmured. He thought about the girl he saved a decade ago. Soon, his thoughts turned to the girl who had drawn blood from an Aristocrat. He knew nothing about her. Kaname made sure to ask Yuki about her, and if she didn't know, she'd go to the girl himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, Mirai woke up and went to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the door, hearing coughing. She knocked before hearing whoever was inside regurgitate whatever it was. She opened the door immediately. Zero stood before the sink, and there was a tablet in the bowl. Pulling the mouthwash lip off the bottle, Mirai scooped up the tablet. She filled the lid/cup with sink water and dropped the tablet in it. She put it on the sink and slid it in front of Zero before he had a chance to yell at her, slipping out and going back to her bathroom. She showered and dressed in her usual uniform, and slipped the armband on. The previous night, she had been informed that she had to wear it all day. She slid on her boots and zipped them up. She went to her class. Everyone was talking about St. Xocolatl's Day. She sat quietly, reading her book in Latin.

* * *

"So then, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day. The school seems to be already buzzing with excitement. The truth about the Night Class could easily be revealed during this time. That is why I need you three to be more on guard than usual," Kaien requested.

"Well, I don't think Mirai could get anymore on guard since last week!" Yuki stated.

"I don't see why you don't cancel the stupid event," Zero said.

"That would cause a riot, Zero. This allows students to let off a little steam! Especially since the Night Class students are drop-dead gorgeous," he attempted a joke. Mirai snorted; at least she had a sense of humour.

Zero pulled a face, and Yuki translated, "That means "How Dare You Complement Them In Front Of Me?". He's not happy!"

"I got that," the ex-hunter declared before standing in front of the window. He went into a full speech about coexisting and giving an effort before Yuki changed the subject.

"Here, Mr. Zero. I thought you deserved a gift from a girl who is not terrified of you." Mirai handed him a box. The silver haired boy opened it to reveal a baker's dozen rose shaped chocolates. He took one and bit into it, moaning a bit. Mirai giggled. He held one out to Mirai. She shook her head, hold up her hands. "They are for you, and I have not had chocolate in a long time. I was practically an addict! They are homemade so I hoped you would like them," she said.

The three of them went out on patrol, and Zero and Yuki noticed the change within her immediately. _'She may someday become a real hunter,'_ Zero thought as she went into defensive mode. He knew immediately that he wanted her blood. He wanted it more than Yuki's.

* * *

The next morning, when they went to stop the girls, there were things that looked like cages. Mirai giggled at the thought. _'As if that will help,'_ she thought. She helped line up the girls in their cages. Each had a name on the top. When the doors opened, she went on defensive right away. Aido went to his immediately. Kaname told him to behave before flashing his eyes to Mirai who had her back turned to them, taking to a girl. She shivered, feeling the eyes on her. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

Aido stood behind her, shifting from one foot to another. "Here." He held out a red box with a black ribbon. "It's too say _I'm Sorry_... for last week."

Mirai gently took it from him. "Thank you, Sir Aido. Red and black... my favorite color combination! ... And I forgive you, but I meant what I said."

"I would expect nothing less," he replied. "And please call me Aido, not Mr. or Sir Aido."

Mirai shook her head. "I cannot. You are and Aristocrat," she whispered, "so I must call you Sir, but since you are also male, I may call you Mr. Pick one."

"Mr." He loved the way it sounded on her tongue.

Nodding, she turned away to continue talking to the Day Class girl.

* * *

Later, Mirai felt a rush of cold before a scolding heat. _'A vampire is using their powers outside their rooms!'_ she realized. Running, she caught sight of Zero surrounded by the Night Class students. She grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself up. She went up higher and higher until she was positive she could jump into the middle of their circle. They were about to fight when she jumped down. "I am quite sure fighting is forbidden. Is it not in the handbook? Seriously, I didn't read it. Honestly, I skimmed it." Ruka chuckled. They walked away without a word. Yuki came up to them, and stated asking Zero questions. Seeing that her job was done, Mirai walked the Night Class students back to class.

"Why are you following us?" Aido asked.

"You are the only other ones out, and I have nothing else to do."

They continued walking without another word. When they got there, Kaname was out, by the door. Mirai instantly froze. This did not go unnoticed by the Pureblood. "Are you well?" he asked the human. Mirai did not move. He reached out to her, but she flinched away. She ended up tripping over a loose cobblestone, and Kaname caught her.

Mirai still did not know what was going on between the Pureblood and herself, but she did know that if she didn't get out of there soon, she would faint in his arms. She stood up quickly, brushing herself off, as Kaname watched her. "I am not ill, Lord Kaname. Thank you for your consideration," she said quickly before bowing and running off. When she finally got back to her dormitory, she heard more coughing. She knocked on the bathroom door again. "Mr. Zero, may I enter?" she asked. When he did not answer, she opened the door and slipped in anyway. She watched as he went to drink the water with a tablet in it, but slammed it down instead. The glass shattered on the floor. Hesitating, Mirai pulled out a vial. She sighed before holding it out to Zero. "The only way to prevent becoming a Level E is to devour what you desire. Since you cannot, nor will I allow you to, kill me, drink a drop every day in your water with a tablet." She forced it into his hand and left quickly.

* * *

 **I do not like how short these chapters are, so I'm going to make it two episodes per chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

2013

One morning, there was a surprise inspection that the three had to see through. When Zero and Yuki left, Mirai was left to do it.

"I suppose my treasures weren't destroyed for nothing," Aido said when he saw her walking out of the boys' dormitory.

"Do I wish to know?" Mirai asked Ruka. The blonde shook her head. "Thanks." She turned to the males. "I am terribly sorry I had to invade your space. But, Mr. Aido, do you know that stalking is illegal?" She held up a picture of Kaname which she had found in his dorm.

"Give that back!" He lunged for her.

She twisted away from him, bent to put her hands on the ground, and lifted her leg, her foot coming into contact with his chest. She lowered her leg, brushing off her skirt and blushing pink. She heard a scream, and recognized it immediately. "Yuki!" She was out of the dormitory before any vampire could stop her. Kaname followed her. She ran as fast as possible, dropping the now burning photograph. She arrived just in time to see a little boy and what appeared to be his mother attack Yuki.

She ran away, into the clock tower."What was that thing? Was it a vampire?"

"It was. That is what those who know of Vampire call Level E." She pulled out Luna and sliced the Level E's head clean off. It turned to dust. Kaname walked Yuki to the dormitory while Mirai again tried not to faint. _'There's something about those Purebloods.'_

* * *

Episode 4

Mirai walked down a hall. She smelled something metallic, and ran. Blood. She was who she was for long enough to know the smell of blood. It was so strong, it coated her tongue. She spotted Yuki who had her hand over the side of her neck, but blood still gushed from the wound she was failing at hiding, and Zero who had fangs and blood dribbling down his chin. "M-Mr. Zero?" Kaname scolded Zero and saved Yuki. He then walked off with the other girl Disciplinary Committee member. Mirai went on patrol.

The next morning, they were in math when Yori, and Yuki called her, asked about the bandage on Yuki's neck. "Oh, she was being ridiculous that night on patrol - jumping around and dancing. She wasn't paying attention, and ran into a low tree. Or a high bush. I didn't get a good look at it, I'm afraid."

* * *

Later, in the middle of the lecture, Yuri up and left. Mirai followed quickly. She followed Yuki to the Moon Dormitories. Yuki asked the man if she could go in, and he said that she must be curious. Mirai walked up behind her. "She is, indeed, curious. She wishes to know exactly why you are asking so many questions?" she declared. The man cowered before letting them pass. Yuki was about to ask what that was all about when Mirai opened the door. "Did you want in or not?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes, I wanted in. Come on!"

Aido pushed two men out of the dormitory. "Great. Now I'm tired andirritated. Don't worry. It's directed at them, not you. Why are you here? Oh, I know. You want my to drink your blood!" he wished, completely ignoring Mirai.

"Actually, I came here to see Kaname!" Yuki redirected.

"Oh, well. This way," he sang. They followed him to a staircase. "You two are the only ones Lord Kaname is nice to. We simply follow his lead. By the way, Yuki, who's bite marks are those?" he asked.

Mirai gasped when she saw the no longer covered puncture wounds. She took Yuki's head in her hand and tilted it to the side. She closely inspected the marks. "Those are deep. I'll kill Zero!" she growled.

Turning their attention back to the blonde vampire who was now waving the band-aid around. "Last night, out of the blue, we all smelt blood. No one else recognized it, but me. I knew it was yours, Yuki Cross. Lord Kaname told us all to ignore it. We did and the excitement dies down." All the candles suddenly went out. "Do you have any idea how irritating this is? Exactly what are you to Lord Kaname?!" he demanded. He had put his hand on the railing, and, by now, ice had shot down it and cover Yuki's calf.

Gasping yet again, Mirai looked at the ice. She got down on a knee and put her ruby necklace on it. The ice immediately retreated and shot back into Aido, knocking him unconscious. "Let's see how Iceman likes fire." She held up her hand, her instincts taking over.

"Please don't," Kaname's voice pierced through her haze. Glancing up, Mirai saw Kaname walking down the stairs. "Although he deserves it, you would be setting a horrid example for your fellow students." Mirai nodded silently. Kaname walked them to the door.

He and Yuki had a conversation that Mirai tuned out. _'I almost lost control. Then what would have happened? How could I let that_ boy _make me almost use my - No! I can't even think that! They're coming after me!'_ she realized. She was thrown into a memory she would rather forget.

* * *

 _2005_

 _"You think you can run from us?! You think you can hide?! We_ will _find you, Mirai Blackwell!" the man in front of the carriage door yelled._

 _Mirai, clad in a white dress with gold seams and a royal purple robe, ran from the carriage, crying. Her tears, however, could not be told apart from the rain splattering against the ground. As she turned to run into the woods, she slipped on some mud and tripped. She slid down the hill when her calf was sliced open by a particularly sharp rock. Simply by looking at it, she was sure it would weep for hours on end until she was safe enough to heal it. Hearing dogs barking, Mirai stood promptly. She ran deeper into the woods as fast as a limping girl could. Five hours later, a tree sprout grew from beneath her and she was lifted high into the air. "No," she whispered. Her entire right calf glowed low white. When it died down, she saw only a scar in the wound's place. Tangled in the enchanted tree and exhausted from running, Mirai fell into a fitful sleep._

 _When she awoke, Mirai knew it would only be a matter of time before she was tracked with her magical signature. She jumped down, landing on her feet. She bolted deeper and deeper. When she reached the center of the forest, she used her did what she had to. She locked herself away for four years so she couldn't be traced. When those years were up, she created a life, and, in a year, went to Cross Academy_

* * *

She was drawn from her memory by the sound of the door being forced open. Mirai watched as Yuki ran. She turn to Kaname. "Thank you... for earlier. While you might have saved Mr. Aido's live, you possibly saved mine as well. But do not believe that I am as indebted to you as Yuki. I will do a single favor for you, and it will not be anything," she said quickly before giving chase to Yuki. They walked down the spiral staircase and split, Yuki going to Zero's room and Mirai going on patrol dusk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 5**

* * *

Mirai had to stand in on the taming ceremony. She laughed when Kaien offered his blood to Zero in such a feminine way, and when Zero beat him up, throwing him across the room. They went to the doors to stop the fawning girls.

* * *

The next morning, there was a new ethics professor. When he was asked about his patch, Zero left the room. Yuki and Mirai stood up at the same time. "Sir, as the other parts of the Disciplinary Committee, we'll go get him," they declared in unison. They ran off at the same time, and saw the headmaster at the front gate.

Yuki stretched. "Being sent on a errand by the headmaster has it's perks, huh?" she asked.

Mirai, who was wearing mirais_outing/set?id=191516302 , and Zero shook their heads. "Not really," they replied. While Zero had a bad over his shoulder, Mirai had a blue satchel on and two bags on her arms.

"Oh, guys, look. This way!" And Yuki ran off. She observed a skirt that looked hideous in Mirai's opinion. Yuki went into a store and got a sundae. She announced, "I'm diggin' in!"

"I wanted noodle soup," Zero complained.

Yuki faltered a moment before doing as she had announced. She started chattering on and on, and, when she brought up the new teacher, Mirai went outside. She was quickly joined by Zero.

"I… smell like them," he uttered.

"The Night Class? No, you're very attractive-" she giggled a little here "- and the Night Class is as well. Not that _I_ would go for one of them, but I suppose they could compel someone to be with them," she stated. The metallic scent of blood filled the air, and Zero took off, dropping his bags. Mirai followed him, her bags simply vanishing. When they finally stopped, it was in front of a dead body. She tapped the red gem on her arm cuff, Luna appearing in her hand. She knew that she would come back. She was a Level E, and someone had drained her blood for strength, but she was not dead dead. _'I can't let her come back,'_ she thought dreadfully. Laying the tip of her sword on the ground, Mirai gave a single swipe, removing the head from her shoulders. Hearing Artemis unleashed, they bolted just in time to see two men advance on Yuki. Zero grabbed Artemis and gave one of them a good wack while Mirai grabbed the other's hair and cut his head clean off. When she turned around, the dark haired girl saw two Aristocrats. Kill the other Level E. She immediately went tense. The blonde invited them to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

That night, Mirai caught Yuki sneaking out and joined her. They met up with Zero who gave Yuki an anti-vampire gun. The thought made Mirai sick. _'He-! Never mind, Mirai. It's not your business,'_ she scolded herself.

The three of them continued to walk when two other Aristocrats showed up. Zero and Yuki watched the change in Mirai immediately, finding it fascinating. Those two were to escort them, which wasn't helpful to the dark haired girl's instincts. It took all of her willpower not to rip them to shreds.

They soon discovered that it was a party. A boy named Takuma, who's birthday it was, told Yuki a lecture about the Level E and requested that she not compare them again.

Kaname came out and invited Yuki to sit next to him. Mirai subtly wrapped her hand around her armband. Beneath it was the arm cuff that she always wore. The dorm president noticed this and looked directly at her, intentionally or not, freezing her. Seeming satisfied, heh turned his attention back to Yuki. She grimaced when he pulled her against him. When Kaname kissed Yuki's wound, Mirai was out of there before anyone could stop her. She went to bed early.

* * *

"I tried to drink them, but it doesn't work. The only thing that works is... adding Mirai's blood, but I ran out!" he cried. He went to drink her blood, but Yuki dipped them into the pool.

* * *

 **Episode 6**

The next morning, Zero didn't show up so Yuki and Mirai were forced to deal with the Day Class students on their own. When the Night Class students came out, Mirai used her defensive mode to her advantage, having grown tired of their antics. "THAT'S ENOUGH! GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS, NOW!" she yelled in her sternest voice. That night's patrol was quite uneventful. She threw a pebble up at the Headmaster's guestroom window. When Zero opened it, she threw a wine bottle up and it was red, but full of blood rather than wine. She continued her patrol and came into contact with Yuki. She spotted the bandage and ran in the opposite direction.

Again, Zero didn't show up at school. Mr. Yagari was late and it finally clicked in Mirai's head. She was out the door while Yuki was still praying that Zero would come. She slammed open the door before the shots were fired. "You have something to live for! Yuki!" she yelled. That did the trick. Zero grabbed the gun and pointed it away from himself before he was shot. Admittedly, it hurt; the only way for Mirai to keep Zero alive was to mention Yuki. When Yagari mentioned "that woman", Mirai instantly understood. "The Pure-blood that bit you? Made you this?" she asked from the doorway. He nodded, and Mirai walked off as Yuki came in..


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 8**

That morning, Kaname was in deep thought. _'What shall I do with the witch's favor? I needn't have her protect Yuki; she will do that on her own. Perhaps-? No, she would never. What to do with a limited wish? Well, it all depends on the limit,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Mirai trained all night and day, then ended up sleeping outside from passing out. She would wake up still human; no vampire would dare attack her in her sleeping form other than a Pure-blood. However, she was completely unaware of the raven watching her. It gently flew down, landing on her shoulder, and pecked at her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 9**

 _Mirai was lying down in a woman's arms. She had on a white kimono, and fangs rather than blunt teeth. But Mirai wasn't afraid. She knew this woman wouldn't kill her, somehow. "Oh, my dear Mirai, I hope you grow quickly. I have waited for you for long enough. Those beautiful green eyes, so guarded, so untrusting, will be mine to gaze at for eternity. We are bound," she whispered._

Mirai gasped as she was startled awake. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She wasn't going to get any more sleep. She trudged out to the gates were a few students were already. They stood on the grass. Ever since her yell, word got around that she was as bad as Zero used to be, since apparently he wasn't anymore.

Yuki and Mirai stood in the headmaster's office. He and Yuki spoke about personal things that the headmaster had asked Mirai not to listen to, knowing she could tune out any conversation. Finally, Kaien stepped in front of her, gaining her attention. "Now, there's a new transfer student coming in. I want you two to show her around. She was supposed to come earlier, but has a weak constitution so she's only better now." There was a knock at the door. "It seems she's ready," he announced. "Come in!"

The door opened and a girl with purple hair poked her head in. "Good evening," she greeted them. Entering the rest of the way, she revealed her white uniform.

 _'She's a Night Class student?'_ Mirai thought. She found herself unable to grow tense around this girl. She was at complete peace with her. _'Odd. This has never happened before.'_ Then, a memory of her previous dream flashed in her eyes.

"This is Maria Kurenai. Good evening, Maria. I would like you to meet my daughter, Yuki, and a close friend of hers, Mirai."

The two of them bowed. "Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

Maria said something inappropriate – aggravatingly, Mirai still didn't grow cautious; as thought she could tell this girl every one of her secrets – and Kaien was quite to reprimand her.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you too, Yuki, Mirai," she replied to them. The three of them went outside and walked around with Maria. As they walked through the halls, they explained where everything was, sometimes cutting each other off to finish the other's sentences.

Maria frowned. She would have to fix that. She glanced to her right. She was, however, glad that Mirai hadn't left her side. She was keeping the same pace as Maria and answering every question she had.

Yuki got excited. "And that's the room the Night Class will be using tonight. Do you want to see it?" she wanted to know. She took off before Maria answered, though.

Maria stopped dead in her tracks.

Mirai turned to look at her. "What is wrong?" she questioned gently.

"You see, Mirai, transferring to this academy scares me a little. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm afraid the other vampires aren't going to accept someone as weak and frail as I." Maria watched her considering face. She knew she was deciding what to say, but she wanted to hear her speak. "See? I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Mirai's eyes widened. "No, that is not it at all. I was simply thinking about how to properly comfort you, Madam Kurenai. I do not think you should worry. You already have three people backing you up: me, Yuki, and the headmaster. And Ms. Ruka Souen will warm up to you after a while; just play her humorous side. I am positive you shall make friends on no time. You will be fine," she reassured the girl. She had a strange urge and did not resist. She rubbed Maria's arm comfortingly.

With a single cry, Maria pulled her into a tight hug. Well, as tight as she could without crushing her. When she pulled back, she tucked a piece of the black locks behind her ear. "Thank you, Mirai. And call me Maria."

Mirai inhaled sharply. Her eyes connected with the now-red ones and Maria's scent filled her lungs. "Alright," she whispered, enchanted by the ruby's staring at her.

"Call me by my name, Mirai," she gently commanded, tracing her jawbone.

"Shiz-"

Maria laughed gently. "Call me Maria for now," she uttered cheerfully, releasing Mirai from her compulsion.

Mirai fell to her knees. "What? Maria, what happened?" she asked, not realizing what she's called Maria.

"I think you had a dizzy spell," she replied in her high pitched yet gentle voice.

* * *

The next day, Maria was running around, and Takuma was chasing her. He gave her a subtle look, but she understood. She caught up with Maria. "Maria!" she called. When she caught up to the running girl, she put her hands on her knees, panting. "You should not be here. You should be in your dorm. Is this not when you sleep?"

Maria twirled and gave a giggle. "It is, but I wanted to explore. I don't think the other students like me very much. I played a little prank and well…. I think I took it too far. Say, I might be getting moved to the old Night Class dorm. Next time you have one of those dreams, you should come," she said, compelling the defenseless girl. She ruby eyes watched the green ones before her, as they wavered. They drooped the slightest bit, but it was noticeable. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Mirai's body, lowering them to the ground. She had to think, and she thought best when she was touching Mirai at all. Maria hated who Mirai had become. She had been an unstoppable, fierce witch, but she'd given it all up. Maria sighed, a plan formed in her head. She lifted Mirai to stand and allowed her to wake. "You're really tired. You should get some sleep," she declared.

* * *

 **Episode 10**

The next day, they watched as the Night Class students passed. Mirai was talking with Nadashiko Shindo about her test scores. Try as she might, Mirai couldn't ignore the feeling. She just knew Maria was behind her. When there was a light touch on her back, Mirai turned around, looking optimistic. She smiled when she saw Maria. "Good evening, Maria," she greeted her friend.

"Good evening," Maria replied before walking off.

Zero, who was going to pull her aside like he did Yuki, simply stared in shock. Yuki did the same. Only when the Night Class students were outside hearing range did they start in on her. "You call her by her first name, but you add Mr. or Ms. in front of our names?!" they yelled together.

Mirai looked thoroughly shocked. "Goodness. It is not that huge of an issue, is it?"

* * *

"That body; that name; at first, I was puzzled by how to respond," Kaname stated.

"I was only trying to not embarrass you," Maria said.

"Well, it was offensive. It was obvious that you were just playing around with us. Stop," he commanded.

"Me play a game? This is interesting. Tell me, when did you start thinking so conscientiously? We are both Pure-bloods, but if you really want me to stop, convince Mirai to start coming to the Night Class," she continued.

"That will affect her schedule. She won't get enough sleep," he reminded her.

"Then have her transfer, for all I care. She will eventually." Maria turned and walked out, humph-ing when he dropped the queen.

* * *

The next morning, the exams were incredibly easy to Mirai. She was constantly looking at where Zero should have been once she was done.

That night, Mr. Yagari dragged Mirai to the Night Class classroom. All of the vampires were standing around and Maria was looking out the window. "Mr. Yagari, why am I here?" she asked.

Upon hearing her Scottish accented voice, Maria spun around. She looked at Kaname.

"You are to be my teacher's aid from now on," Mr. Yagari replied. "You can, of course, decline." He mentally willed her to simply walk out.

When she turned to leave, Kaname spoke up. "Don't say no," he said. Mirai turned to him with a raised eyebrow. When she opened her mouth to announce that he could command her as she was not a vampire, he held up his hand, silencing her. _'Good to know I still have that ability, but it seems nullified when Maria is around,'_ he thought. "That is my favor of which you owe me.

"Goodness, and here I thought you were going to have me – oh I do not know – never leave Yuki's side when the true battle begins. But I shall concede to this request." So, the rest of the night, she assisted Mr. Yagari. But occasionally, Maria would tickle her hand or brush her hand against her skirt whenever she would pass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 11**

Mirai's class had to work the dance, and she noticed Yuki was dazed. She kicked her friend before the dorm president walked over. Zero came in and Mirai followed him. "Mr. Zero, you do not look well. What happened?" She gently pushed him to sit. Pulling out a small vial, she set it on a crate before going over to the sink and putting a bowl under the steaming water. She walked over to him and pulled out her handkerchief. "Take off your shirt." She began cleaning his abdomen while he told her the story of what happened. She took his shirt, still listening, and began cleaning the blood off it. Her ruby necklace glowed slightly, but it was hardly noticeable.

That night, Kaien asked her to keep an extra sharp eye out.

"I always do," she replied. There was a knock at her door when Kaien left. "Headmaster, what did you forget?" she asked, walking to the door. But when she opened it, there was no one there. There was, however, a box at her feet. She bent and picked it up. Laying it on her bed, she untied the ribbon. When she lifted the lid, a card fell. She squatted and lifted it from the ground, sitting on the mattress.

 _'My Dear Mirai,_  
 _Save me a dance, even if it is hidden._  
 _All my love,_  
 _Maria'_

She turned to the box and lifted up the beautiful red and black material medieval strap dress matching shrug thing. A black cat walked in just in time to hear her gasp. "Oh, Maria, I can't wear this," she whispered. "But it _would_ be rude not to and gave her no reason." With a sigh, Mirai slid into the dress doing her hair so it looked like a bow. Going out, Mirai noticed something was wrong with Yuki. And something was.

Yuki was reliving the deal Maria had given her. _"If you want Zero to live, kill Kaname Kuran or give yourself to me."_ The deal kept going through her head. _"Or, if you wish to do neither, give me Mirai."_ The confused girl was horrified by ht e fact that she was actually thinking about sacrificing Mirai. She was sure that Mirai could handle her own, but the thought itself was awful. Why would she do something so horrible? How could she consider it? Mirai was innocent! She didn't deserve to be caught up the in Cross Family Drama. The vampires were, sadly, targeting her more than they had Yuki. She felt guilty that she, for a split second, thought that if she gave Maria

Later, Mirai noticed how Maria had asked for her dance, but was nowhere to be found. The girl pulled out the note; the name was blurring. Pulling out a pair of glasses, she positioned them just on front of her eyes. Where _Maria_ was, there was now _Shizuka_. She watched Yuki leave, and went to follow, but the dorm president stepped in front of her.

* * *

 **Episode 12**

While Mirai was dancing with Kaseumi, she had the sudden feeling that her heart was being ripped out. She gasped, clutching the front of her dress as though grabbing her heart and falling forward into Kaseumi's arms. She only just refrained from gasping. Suddenly, the pain intensified. She broke into screams. She fell to her knees, unable to hold her own weight, and Kaseumi just dropped her, totally confused. They were crowded around, but Mirai was unable to focus on anything other than the pain. She had fought through the worst of agony without making a noise before, but this was something that wasn't done to her by another person. It felt like someone was tearing her soul in half and she would never heal from this again. She was lifted up by the headmaster, her lifeless green eyes watching him and he ran through the halls. "W-what is happ-en-ing?"

He glanced down at her. "Vampire Princess Shizuka Hio is dying."

Mirai had hardly even heard the name. She had never met this princess. So what did the woman have to do with her?

* * *

 **The next few chapters will be clearing up what Mirai is and SHIZUKA IS NOT DEAD, I promise. If she were, I would have no plot. Mirai would either be dead or numb... or maybe catatonic. I'll admit, that would be interesting if it were a made up story, but since it isn't, I would just be retelling the story... which you can watch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 13**

Shizuka lay in Ichiru's arms, dying. She saw what was happening with Mirai. She knew she had to live for her mate's sake. "Purebloods don't die easily," she muttered, confirming to him that she was still alive.

"Lady Shizuka, I'll give you my blood… just please don't die!" Ichiru offered.

Shizuka thought about it. She put her bloodied hand around his neck and pulled him down. She intended to kill him, but thought of how it would hurt Zero, and, in turn, Mirai. She bared her fangs, piercing the young twin's flesh. She hated how the girl was around Zero. She swallowed down his blood, pint after pint. Her strength was slowly returned to her, and she knew she could wait a while. Shizuka didn't want to kill the boy who was so loyal to her, especially now. "Bring… me… a friend… of Yuki," she whispered.

Using his new speed, he left the room at an incredible pace. He pulled a face from his memory of Yuki Cross, and ran in front of- "Tanimoto Nagisa," he called when behind her.

The girl's featured were unimportant. "Yes, Zero?" she asked, her voice nothing like Lady Shizuka's or Mirai's – the only feminine voices he had heard as of late. It was neither smooth nor beautiful. It was similar to Yuki's: high pitched and naggingly annoying.

He bowed and held out his hand. The girls around the girl squealed while she just put her hand in his. He dragged her away, claiming, "Shall we go somewhere more private?" When they were out of sight, he ran to the first Night Class Dorm with her in his arms. She was struggling, but not screaming. Ichiru jumped onto the balcony and jumped in, shoving her toward the injured Pureblood.

Shizuka quickly drained her and stripped her before setting her afire so that it would look like she had died. She shed her kimono and got into the sapphire gown. The two of them quickly vacated. She ran to a safe haven in the woods. The rest of the night, she taught him how to control the thirst, let him drink her blood, and learned how to make him not her servant. He kept his free will.

The next day, she practically flew all the way to Mirai's room which she shared with no one. She jumped up to the balcony since her room was at the very top of the only and highest tower. Before she even made it, she could hear the beeping. She glanced inside, but quickly backed away. The Headmaster was in there. He used to be a Hunter, but was now a pacifist. Something tragic must have happened to convince him to change. She could hear him speaking to her, but didn't ever hear her reply. When he left, she opened the doors with slyness only a Pureblood could achieve. She growled at the sight before her. There was a giant cage in the room. Inside was Mirai, but she was unconscious and hooked up to a machine. She grabbed the lock on the barrier, but pulled back. The Hunter knew she would come to help, but didn't know she was still alive. Shizuka left quickly, leaving behind the scent of orchids, but hid a cherry blossom petal under her pillow.


End file.
